1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fault detection method; in particular, to a fault detection method adaptable in semiconductor manufacturing processes and system architecture of implementing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional semiconductor manufacturing equipment is configured to carry out various complicated tasks, including wafer transportation and other manufacturing processes. To ensure proper functioning of the equipment, every step of a manufacturing process, each of which generates a great amount of parameter data (such as temperatures and pressures, etc.), needs to be carefully and constantly monitored.
However, real time monitoring of the operating parameters of modern complex manufacturing equipment requires the recordation and analysis of a great volume of data. Therefore, the engineers of a semiconductor plant may consume time and energy in monitoring and analyzing the aforementioned data for determining whether problems occurred during the manufacturing processes that would in turn cause wafer defects, resulting in reduction of yield/ production rates.
In order to increase the yield rate of manufacturing processes, it is an inevitable trend to adapt a monitoring system in a semiconductor manufacturing process to process the great amount of monitoring data. However, conventional monitoring systems often employ complicated mathematical calculating models that lack practicability.